


Candystore (Crerror Oneshot - Prompt)

by orphan_account



Series: Duskenne's Drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Rarepair, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, help it's late at night, hey im really tired right now so lazy tagging, how the hell do you write a summary, i blame smartie, i wrote this because nobody else will, just fluff, just guys being gays, mmm crerror, soft, utmv - Freeform, who wanted me to write this as a heathers crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [A tumblr prompt: "Candy store" with Crerror]On a quiet Friday evening, Error announces that he wants to show his boyfriend "somewhere nice". Error and Cross have a short but sweet trip to the local candy store, and share a kiss on the way out.
Relationships: Crerror, Cross/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale), error/cross
Series: Duskenne's Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686652
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Candystore (Crerror Oneshot - Prompt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Insane_but_smart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_but_smart/gifts).



> It's late and I'm tired, so please take some Crerror I wrote to take my mind off of anxiety.  
> It's just some fluff I wrote to get back into the swing of writing, nothing fancy. Just a casual human!au. I might consider turning it into a proper series - I have the plot written out - but I'll see.

“Get up. I want to show you somewhere nice.”  
  
Cross quirked a brow at his datemate, glancing up from his laptop. The pair were lounging in Cross and Epic’s messy dorm; a common place that the two hung out at whenever Epic was out. Cross was propped up by pillows on his bed watching pirated anime on his laptop, while Error was slouched against a beanbag. The glitch wasn’t meeting Cross’ gaze as he continued to knit, needles clacking against each other rhythmically as he worked. It was dimly lit in the small room; the only light coming from the lamp posts outside that shone weakly in through the window.  
  
“Since when did you find anywhere _nice_? I thought the only places you tolerated were the library and that hill you set up your telescope on, but I’ve already been there..? Do you want to go stargazing again…?” Cross queried, looking at him uncertainly, trying to decipher what Error meant. It wasn’t often the shorter boy asked for much - he had always been the minimalist type who preferred to follow others rather than take the initiative. 

Error rolled his eyes. “There’s somewhere I want to take you that you haven’t been to yet. That’s why I said I wanted to  _ show _ you, dumbass. Why would I show you somewhere you’ve already seen?” he asked incredulously, but Cross could see past the facade. The way Error switched back and forth from fiddling with his scarf to itching the scars that ran down his cheeks…  _ Yep, definitely nervous. _ Cross thought, curiosity piqued.i

“Isn’t it a little late to go out, though..?” Cross asked carefully. He didn’t want to spark a rise out of the already-irritable pixlexic.   
  
Error huffed, but he smiled slightly as he elaborated, “I’m not going to take you with me to break into somewhere, unlike what  _ someone here does when they forget their comics at my apartment like an idiot. _ ” Error said pointedly, ignoring Cross’ glower and continuing, “Don’t worry. It’s open.”   
  
Cross gazed outside, down at the calm roads below. The only people out at this time were heading to Friday-night clubs and the likes or returning from a late dinner. A quick glance at his watch told him it was quarter past nine.  _ What’s even open at this time..?  _

“It isn’t a nightclub, is it?” he clarified, feeling too drained and calm to go out to one.  _ Epic drags me out to enough stuff as it is… _

Error looked at Cross like he had two heads. “Too many people.” he stated blandly, heaving himself up from the bean bag, and as he did so he carefully placed the doll he was working on down. Cross couldn’t help but notice it looked oddly familiar. _Is that the villain from that old comic I made that showed Error..?_ he wondered. A quick tap on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“C’mon. Are you ready?”  
  
“Oh… Uh… Do we need anything?”  
  
“Lots of cash- just kidding, I’ll pay.”  
  
Cross parted his mouth, about to utter a protest, but he was quickly ushered outside the dorm and passed a jacket. He couldn’t help but grin as he noticed which one it was.  
  
“Not giving me a choice in jacket, huh? You really like it when I wear things with fluffy hoods.” Cross chuckled, before noticing how Error had angled out his arm. A silent request. Not saying anything, Cross hooked his arm with his datemate’s, trying to hide his smile. _Error could be so adorable sometimes. I really need to tell him what a tsundere is…_ _  
__  
_ The two exited the building and began their stroll down the glistening pavement, still wet from the occasional sprinkle throughout the day. A peaceful atmosphere hung amidst the streets; an odd sense of urban calm. Cross and Error only passed the occasional person or two, the former walking on the “outer” side so that Error wouldn’t be close to them. They didn’t need him glitching out.  
  
Cross sent a sidelong glance at Error. His datemate was unusually calm, golden eyes half-lidded as he watched their steps. Error’s black hair was tied loosely in a long pony-tail, a few untethered strands scattered across his face. Long scars that started just beneath his eyes and ran down to his jaw were as visible as ever, making Cross’ heart ache. _He remembered when they hadn’t been there, back when Error still wanted to get into medical science. That had been many years ago, though, before what they had dubbed as “The Incident”, before Error had been sent abroad to go through some kind of therapy._

Cross tightened his grip.  _ Thank stars he came back… I don’t know where I’d be without him. _

Cross smiled. He was so content with where they were now. Sure, life was hectic, but it was peaceful moments like this that allowed him to appreciate how far they’d come. Campus may be chaotic with Cross’ busy schedule - having a full animation course  _ and  _ going to four clubs while still trying to find time to hang out with Epic (and, of course, Error) was exhausting - and trying to pay debts and rents was difficult, but he was Determined he would make it in the end. 

“We’re here.”   
  
Cross glanced up, honestly not sure what to expect. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him.   
  
“A  _ candy store? _ ” he clarified, tearing his gaze away from the shop’s bright lights to glance back down at Error, who refused to meet his gaze.   
  
“Y-yeah… I thought-t-t you might like it..? If not, that’s okay, we can-”   
  
“Error,” Error finally looked up to meet Cross’ stare. “Error, holy shit, it’s a fucking  _ candy store, why the hell would I not like it?!” _

Error blinked, his lips twitching into a small smile. “Heh… ‘Course you like anything with sugar, idiot. At this rate you’re going to get ill - if you haven’t already been diagnosed with chronic stupidity.” Despite the harshness of words, his twinkling eyes and soft expression indicated that they weren’t meant to be taken in a bad way.

Cross, used to Error’s antics, barked out a laugh. “Says the guy who ate an entire freaking block of cadbury chocolate the other day!” he chortled, laughing into the fleecy fluff of his hood.

Error shot him a playful glare. “You were the one who said I bought too many, idiot.” he retorted, elbowing Cross gently, arms still hooked together.   
  
Cross leaned down so that he was eye-level with Error, grinning with a lidded gaze. “But I’m  _ your  _ idiot~” he sang, bursting out into laughter when Error haphazardly shoved him away, the pixlexic stumbling back. 

“Stupid, stupid… cute…” muttered Error, tugging up his scarf to hide his burning face as he took Cross’ hand and briskly lead him into the store.   
  
Upon entering, Cross stared, a faint look of awe tracing his features.

“Holy shit… That’s… that’s  _ a lot _ of chocolate...” murmured, eyes widening. Error quirked a brow.   
  
“I know my sources, Recreo~” Error preened, grinning smugly. Cross shot a glare at Error.

“You know not to call me that! Recreos are just fake oreos, dammit!” he retaliated with a huff.

Error’s grin didn’t cease. “Okay then,  _ Sugar. _ ”    
  


  
Cross’ face heated up and he stuttered something incomprehensible out before whipping around and darting amongst the isles, face buried in his jacket, eyes practically shining as he took in the sight of so much chocolate.   
  


Error watched with a wide smile that began to slacken slightly.  _ I wonder how much longer I’ll be able to outlive this stupid pixlexia…  _

Shaking the thought from his head, he smiled once more as he spotted Cross excitedly waving several bars of chocolate at him.  _ I’m Determined to live if it means I get to see that smile. _

He sighed, content, before swiping a couple bars of chocolate and wandering throughout the store with Cross.   
  


* * *

The pair had been contentedly making their way through the small but welcoming store for at least twenty minutes when they decided to check out.    
  
It was quite ambient and modern, but all the contents of the store were clearly homemade and tasted brilliant from the small servings the kind shopkeeper had. Error was appeased to notice how excited Cross was.  _ Some things he could never let go from childhood, huh? _   
  
That realisation made his SOUL beat even harder for his tall companion.

Error gazed up at Cross, tracing over every feature of his boyfriend with his gaze alone, trying to memorise every inch of the other so that, should he be taken away again, he’d remember. He knew Cross wouldn’t let him go abroad again.   
  
Error was more than happy to comply. He stared into Cross’ penetrating crimson eyes, wondering-

  
“Earth to Error? Snap out of it dude!” Cross said, waving in his face and breaking Error’s line of vision. Error simply tilted his head - a small gesture Cross had come to realise was a silent question. 

“Want a sundae? They sell ‘em here.” Cross asked, and Error realised it must’ve been the third or fourth time he’d asked.

Error simply gave him a deadpan glare in response, and Cross turned excitedly to the store owner, his smile a stark contrast to Error’s seemingly dismal expression...

...which immediately turned into one of utter joy when Cross handed him a large chocolate-chip sundae with additional fudge, chocolate chips, dark chocolate drizzle, blue sprinkles, extra whip, a scoop of oreo icecream and- you get the idea.   
  
Error, his face one of almost childish glee, paid the cashier and then snatched Cross’ hand in his own and led the pair out.

They walked hand-in-hand, basking in the silence and simply appreciating the brisk air of the familiar streets. Barely anyone was out - only the occasional car drove past, breaking the silence before driving off. Error let out a content sigh, leaning against Cross slightly as he continued to nibble at his sundae, his eyes slipping closed as he simply let Cross lead the way.

Cross glanced down at him, his soul warming. “Want something?~” he asked, grinning as he took a long sip of his choc-caramel shake.   
  
Error looked back up at him, and grinned, chuckling quietly. “Y’know, now that you mention it, I wouldn’t mind a taste of that shake.” With that being said, Error tugged on Cross’ jacket and reached up to press his lips against Cross’, blushing furiously. After a short but (quite literally) sweet moment, he pulled away. “It tastes good…” he murmured, seemingly abashed.   
  
“If that’s the case, don’t you think it’s a little unfair I don’t get to try your dessert?” Cross asked, grin widening as he promptly lifted Error up to meet his lips once more, slipping in his tongue briefly to have a quick taste of Error’s sundae. They parted, but not before Cross pressed a quick peck to Error’s forehead and gently put the smaller back down. Error let out a faintly startled noise, huffing and burying his flushed face in his scarf.   
  
“You have a great choice in flavours, babe~” Cross snickered, beaming at his datemate.   
  
Error rolled his eyes. “You ordered it for me, idiot.”   
  
“Yes, but I only knew how to after hearing you get the exact same order a billion times at Ccino’s place.”   
  
Error met Cross’ fond gaze with a slight smile. “Tch… Idiot.”   
  
“All yours.”   
  
“... I love you, dumbass.”   
  


An exaggerated sigh, an elbow in the ribs, and chuckling.

  
“Love you too, Error.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <33 Have a great day!~


End file.
